Kiss Me Again
by tilourdyingday
Summary: CRISSCOLFER FIC! Darren has to find a way to crack Chris... if only he could bring himself to kiss him onstage without melting into a pulp. One-shot.


Kiss Me Again

A CrissColfer fic

_Takes place last summer on the Glee Live Tour._

Rated M for suggestive sexual content

Klainerdanger / tumblr

Darren sat alone in his hotel room, trying to think of a way to make Chris crack. There was one idea, floating around inside his head. _Kiss him, stupid._ As he glanced at the Klaine plate that sat on his dresser, he knew he had to do something.

But Kiss? He wasn't too sure about that. Not that he hadn't kissed Chris before. That was on set though, it seemed different in front of thousands of fans. Why? He had no idea. Maybe he was just nervous. Sometimes, when he was sitting close enough to Chris on planes or whatnot, he felt electricity. This was something new. He was _positive_ he couldn't have feelings for Chris.

Could he?

Questions whizzed around in Darren's head. Could he kiss him without absolutely melting? Or would the electricity that's been ever growing between the two since their last on screen kiss be too much for him to handle?

He couldn't take this much longer. Making his decision, he jumped into the steamy shower, hoping that the water would calm down his boner that's been growing ever so slightly since Chris first came to his thoughts that evening.

Chris sat on the plane to London, tinkering on his iPod touch. He was sitting alone, as he had a lot of thinking to do, and didn't want to be interrupted. He sighed, selecting one of his favorite Darren songs, "Don't You"

Since their last staged kiss for Glee, Chris had been itching for more. He wanted Darren, it was as simple as that. He wanted to kiss his soft, pouty lips… run his fingers through his never ending curls. _Oh god. Stop it Chris! He is your co-worker. You cannot be thinking these things!_

But he thought, and he thought. He thought of Darren's smile, the way he was always such a gentleman, how his nose crinkles when he's frustrated, the way you can see all of his teeth when he laughs. Chris loved everything about Darren.

For the past few nights, his dreams had been filled with images of Darren. Not necessarily _smutty pictures,_ (however there definitely was a lot of those, also. But that's for another time.) but images of Darren holding Chris's hand, him laying in the empty space beside Chris in bed, and no matter how hard he tried, they just wouldn't go away.

Chris glanced down at his crotch and groaned. _Of course I get a hard-on just as we're about to land in London!_

Excusing himself, Chris made his way to the bathroom, not noticing Darren's eyes following him the entire way.

"Kiss?" Lea exclaimed. "YES! Definitely! Chris would have to crack then! There's no way he'd be expecting it!"

Darren was telling Lea about his plan backstage as they were prepping to go on stage. Chris was walking around with an incredibly devious—_and sexy,_ Darren added—smile, which could only mean that Chris was plotting to kill also.

Well, not kill, just crack.

Darren waited, and waited, and waited. Until finally, he heard the word's from Heather, "Blaine Warbler! Will you please come out on stage?"

Darren walks onto stage and, as usual, declines Brittany's offer to make out. The crowd cheering gives him the adrenaline rush he needs to kiss Chris.

Kiss _Kurt._ You're kissing _Kurt_ not Chris.

That's when he hears his voice, clear and beautiful throughout the excited fan's screams.

"BRITTANY. ARE YOU FLURTIN WID MAH MAN?"

Darren felt his knees almost give out just by hearing his voice. _You can do this,_ He told himself. Chris flutters onto stage. Trying to remain calm, he pulls through the motions. However, his heartbeat seems to be flying out of this world. All that's going through his mind is, _Chris's lips, Chris's lips._

All too soon, the moment comes. Without any hesitation, or time to re-think the plan, he takes the risk. He pulls Chris's—_KURTS, DAMMIT—_face to his and kisses him.

_Magic_, was Darren's first thought. The feel of Chris's smooth lips on his, the way he seemed to lean into the kiss, it was simply magical. However, Chris pulled away, and Darren quickly remembered where they were and what they were doing.

But his thought's remain the same—_I'm in love with Chris Colfer._

_Lust._ Chris thought to himself, as he slumped into his hotel bed that night. _You're in lust with him, not love._

Chris's mind had been a whirl since Darren's surprise kiss on stage earlier that evening. It wasn't like their other staged kisses. This caught him by surprise, and he felt more _Darren_ than he did _Blaine._ However, he was 99% positive he was making this entire thing up in his head.

He can't have feelings for Darren! He just can't! Just then, he heard a knock on his door. Deciding whether or not he should get up and answer it, he did. And he was glad he did.

When he opened his door, he was greeted by and extremely disheveled Darren.

"Oh, hi. I don't want to, um, interrupt or anything. I was just wondering if you were awake, because, well, I couldn't sleep." He flustered out.

_Adorable,_ Chris thought to himself, however he decided to keep that particular comment to himself. Chris accepted Darren into his room, and fixed the two of them some of his microwavable hot chocolate he keeps in stock in his suitcase.

The two sat criss-cross facing each other on Chris's bed. They talked for a very long time. They talked about Glee, how season 3 was going to go, about the hotel room they had booked, the show, until finally the topic fell upon the Kiss.

"So did I surprise you?" Darren asked.

"Oh yes, you quite did." Chris replied, trying to keep his voice from shaking. However, he failed.

"I wasn't going to do it at first… but… I'm kinda glad I did." He added sheepishly.

Chris felt a wave of warmth flush through his body.

"I… I'm glad you did." Chris said, faltering on the last word.

"Really?" Blaine said, a hopeful tone in his voice. Chris noticed the boy inching closer, and he didn't mind a bit. In fact, he could feel himself getting closer also.

The two were extremely close, when without warning, Chris said, "Kiss me again, please"  
It was barely audible, but Darren heard it quite well. Without hesitance, the smaller boy crushed his lips against Chris's. He could just feel the intensity radiating from his body. This kiss was amazing, full of passion. What made it even better, was that he wasn't kissing _Blaine_, he was kissing _Darren_ and ohmygaga it was so wonderful.

All too soon, in Chris's opinion, Darren pulled away. However, their foreheads remained touching. The two stared, for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes. Chris couldn't think of a moment when he felt happier.

"So beautiful." Darren murmured against Chris's lips. Somehow, he felt, this was going to be an amazing summer.

THE END


End file.
